


知更鸟之恋

by YuriApocalypse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriApocalypse/pseuds/YuriApocalypse
Summary: 约稿放出知更鸟，他的羽翼绚丽，歌声嘹亮。生性阴暗的云雀倾倒于他的美，却因造化弄人止步不前。终有一天，在他臆想的囚笼中，愤怒与悲伤喷涌而出，化为充斥妒火的暴虐。终有一天，在他臆想的囚笼中，云雀剖开了一言不发的知更鸟的脖颈。
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	知更鸟之恋

叫醒他的并非是集合的号角，而是来自邻床粗暴的摇晃。大脑恢复意识的那个瞬间，卡桑德就闻到了鼻腔里残余的酒精味。经过一个夜晚的发酵那并不是什么好闻的味道，但用来醒神确实是不错的东西。  
“摇什么啊，你丫找死吗？”意识的清醒却并不代表好心情，被强行从睡梦中拖拽而出的卡桑德借着那余下的一点儿酒劲恶狠狠的扯住了将他叫醒的士兵的衣领。  
“...拜托，我们已经连着迟到三回了。”被卡桑德抓住的士兵面对那张睡眼惺忪的脸露出几分无奈的表情，“再有一次就得被发配到皇都外了，咱谁都不想在冰天雪地里应付那些魔物，是吧？”  
“.…嘁。”本想再顶撞对方一两句的卡桑德想到了他曾遇到的那些隐藏在雪中的巨兽，回忆起了同伴（虽然他对他们并没什么感情）被庞然大物撕碎的瞬间，他一辈子也没办法忘记喷出的鲜血冻结的场面。飞溅的肉块，将寂静的纯白染红的血的余温，已然化作困扰他的梦魇，同某些更为深邃的东西一起….。卡桑德的联想到这里戛然而止，他把恼怒和不服咽下化作恶狠狠的啧声。  
这个集会是每天清晨都有的东西，对卡桑德这样的士兵来说它已完全是从军生活的一环，乏味，无聊，正如这里每天充斥的一切一样。长官的训话卡桑德从来都是左耳进右耳出，初入卫兵队的时候，他还喜欢在心底暗骂上司，讥讽那些或是批评或是命令的话，但现在他只想不被发现的打个盹。  
平庸是这些人一生的写照。捍卫国家与领土，甘愿为战神的意志献上生命，真正实践这些漂亮话的人少之又少，而大多数人的热情早就被繁重的训练和任务稀释了。我们所剩的只有一成不变的日常，训练，巡逻，战斗，然后在某一天死去。听着上司干巴巴的发言，卡桑德如此想到。能留下名字的，从来就只有伟人和罪人。犯下不可饶恕之恶的罪人，和建功立业的伟人却是同等待遇，这不是很可笑的事吗。  
再说了，倘若人人都是英雄，世上不就没有英雄了吗？正是杂鱼的毫无价值，才衬托出英雄的伟岸啊…。  
烦死了，净说些根本不会兑现的承诺和没意义的空话，赶紧结束吧。  
“…除此之外，”但卡桑德并没如愿以偿的听到散会二字。反正接下来也是点什么点名批评或者表扬吧，卡桑德趁着上司的视线移开的瞬间飞快的翻了个白眼，反正周遭都是一副看似严肃实则百无聊赖的样子，没人会注意到他。  
“除此之外，今天我们迎来了一位新的成员。”又没猜对，卡桑德鼓起脸叹了一口气。不过就算是他这样的问题士兵也对新兵入伍展现出了稍许的好奇：通常兵团并不会在这时候招人，而且一般也不会刻意介绍新人。  
于是卡桑德的目光有史以来第一次落在了正在发言的上司身上。他才发现不同于往日，对方似乎有意预留出了一个空位。哼…。从哪里调来的上司吗。卡桑德不屑的想着，却受好奇心所缚移不开目光。今日的清晨比平时还要寒冷，雪风犹如利刃一般切割士兵们的面庞，卡桑德隐约觉得今天将是并不好过的一天。  
“都站好了，给我安静些！”明明发声的只有凛冽的寒风和趾高气扬背着手的上司，却搞得好像下面人头攒动一般，“我可不希望你们给我丢面子。”  
回应他的自然只有沉默，卡桑德看着那男人整理仪容，脸上挤出一个微笑，朝着练兵场的出入口伸手做出了邀约的动作：那就像是自诩为舞会上最迷人的家伙邀请他最为心仪的女士共舞一曲一样，蹩脚的献媚里滑稽满溢而出。  
迄今为止一直安静的人群突然有了动静，似乎是前排的人因为看到了什么而发出小声的议论，亦或是称赞。哪怕冷淡如卡桑德，也对这反常稍微来了些兴趣。虽然身处后排暂时看不到，不过那家伙也一定会用有如求欢一样的巴结语调，介绍剧院的大明星一样说出新人的名字吧。  
不过，卡桑德的确是听到了某种步伐声。是与他们这样的士兵粗鲁、疲惫的踢踏声截然不同的轻巧。只要在军队的环境中生活上一段时间，就能听得出来那样纤细的脚步绝不属于此处，而是来自自年少时就深居宅邸，如同笼中之鸟一样被豢养的，只知享乐而不识高墙外苦难的贵族少爷。为了名正言顺的继承爵位，随便找哪个驻扎在城内的军队，或是干脆就进隶属于自己家族名下的那一支随意混上一两年：这样的事在军中已经见怪不怪了。对于士兵来说，无非就是点名薄上多了个不怎么会出现的人。  
笼中鸟吗…。一阵无名的恶寒突然袭上卡桑德的后背，仿佛五脏六腑都被绞紧的感觉让他一阵反胃。在目眩中卡桑德努力维持着重心，他低下头，双眼紧紧盯着自己的鞋尖。  
像所有生来就被剥夺了享受友爱权利的孩子那样，卡桑德厌恶贵族。  
嫉妒他们生来就有富贵幸福的生活，痛恨他们对贫民困苦生活的视而不见；虽然环境越是严苛人就越是自私，但他们憎恶上层将他人生命视为尘芥。  
’而对于卡桑德来说，在憎恶这一层则带有他强烈的个人色彩。那是在他尚为孩童，不曾对世间抱有恶意时——

知更鸟，羽翼绚丽，歌声嘹亮。淡色的毛发，雪白的皮肤，像是手抄本中的彩绘画所描绘的天使，他应属于云端，去到美应当存在的地方，而并非是这充斥着疾病、肮脏和呻吟的贫民窟。  
在最为阴暗的地方，却诞生了如此纯净的灵魂。

在幽暗的天空下显得格外惹眼的银发让卡桑德双目刺痛。他比长官更先念出了那个名字，但语气并不是那样充满着巴结的热情，而是低沉的，燃烧的，包含了远超思念与孤独的恨意。  
伊莱厄斯。笼中鸟，他的慰藉，怒火，无处安放的爱与恨。

在某一天成为了他的玩伴的云雀，亦被知更鸟不食烟尘的美所吸引。孩童之间的喜爱纯粹如冰雪，无关欲望与利益。  
拥有一身暗色羽毛，沉默又倔强的云雀，总是在其他孩子嬉戏时独自一人在角落里玩，用冻的发红的小手拾起雪块堆成城堡，做着有朝一日成为名扬四方的英雄的梦。  
知更鸟也喜欢角落，他对云雀搭建的冰雪王国相当感兴趣。他曾说，他羡慕云雀强壮的体格，和他敢同云雾街的孩子王决斗的勇气。  
那时的云雀听到后，将手中松软的雪揉成了个结实的雪球，丢进知更鸟手中。  
“拿它来砸我。”他说。  
无忧无虑嬉闹着的孩童朝着天空投掷出雪球。下着雪的天穹阴冷灰暗，白色的圆球不合时宜的划出一道弧线，撕裂了阴沉的天空。

卡桑德回过神来，他手中是今晚刚派发的面包：朴素，坚硬，但能就着一碗热汤填饱肚子。雪白的面包就躺在他手中，像个雪球，温热的雪球。  
“你他妈真该让我睡过去。”当早上推醒卡桑德的士兵从他身旁走过的时候，卡桑德骂了一声。如果不是这该死的家伙为了逃避惩罚叫醒他，他也不至于心情一整天都烂成这样…卡桑德甚至觉得哪怕被发配到冰天雪地里去巡逻也好过在这里煎熬。  
他并不愿回忆充斥背叛与离别的往事，但只要卡桑德觉察得到他和伊莱厄斯同处在一个屋檐下，他就无可避免的去想起过去的事。天真无邪的孩童时光越是美好就越是衬托出现在的凄凉，将卡桑德往悲痛的深渊中拖。  
“你说的这是什么话啊？”在同一天被顶撞了两次，士兵的火气也大了起来，“你想让我们全跟着你挨罚吗？”  
“嚯，这么贪生怕死，难不成除了手无寸铁的平民百姓，你谁也打不过？”  
哐当。那是用来盛汤的铁盆落地的声音。几乎就在同一时刻，卡桑德的衣领被扯起来，在他能伸手反击之前，士兵愤怒的拳头就砸在了他脸上。在疼痛之前先到来的是鼻梁的发热，卡桑德感觉到一股温热的液体流进嘴唇。  
“混蛋，想去死的话你自己去啊！”士兵吼叫着，紧握的拳头又一次砸在卡桑德脸上：这次准确无误的打在了他的鼻梁上。血液更大股的涌了出来，卡桑德那张本还算得上是俊俏的脸在血痕和淤青的遮盖下显得狼狈无比。士兵并没停手，他一拳接一拳的揍着卡桑德，哪怕他用力踢向他的小腿胫骨也不松手。二人扭打在一起，摔在地上，巨大的响动迎来不少人驻足观看。  
并不了解起因，也不站在任何一方。聚集起来的士兵们只是犹如观赏角斗比赛那样津津有味的观赏着军队生活中唯一的娱乐活动。

一直沉默着的云雀，发出了细小的悲鸣。  
痛楚从腹部蔓延上来。剧痛和无法呼吸的恐惧让云雀蜷缩成一团。他瘦小的身子颤抖着，张开嘴大口呼吸，但氧气就像从空气中消失一般进不到他身体里。  
“你从哪里来的回哪里去！”尖锐的女声像是警铃一般响彻他的耳膜。云雀的视线内，是铁门尽头那座华丽的宅邸。  
记忆中知更鸟纤细的身影就消失在这道门后。  
“我会给你写信。”他向云雀许诺，柔软的手心覆在云雀生了冻疮的手上，“我会想办法…我们一定今后也能一起玩。”  
“无所谓。”那时的云雀说，耸了耸肩，“你想再玩一次打雪仗吗？”

“不过就是条捡来的野狗，给你点骨头还敢蹬鼻子上脸了。”脖颈上仰导致血液逆流，被自己的血呛到，卡桑德咳嗽起来。向他施暴的士兵脸上被抓出几道血痕，指节也发青，但他明显是占了上风。带着胜者的快乐，他朝着卡桑德脸上晬了一口。  
“你这种混账，就该死在外面。”埋在卡桑德耳边，他咬牙切齿的说。

他蜷缩在这里，因为肚子被高跟鞋踹了一脚而起不来。云雀脆弱的耳朵贴在冰冷的地面上快要被冻僵，他听到踏步声，衣着整齐华丽的男男女女从他身旁经过，但没有谁看他一眼。他们欢笑，他们交头接耳，叽叽喳喳，美丽的鸟儿们聚在一起，讥笑着云雀的穷酸相和痴心妄想。  
但他记得知更鸟的承诺。是他们曾经一同许下的承诺，在那天的玩乐结束后，将彼此最重要的东西埋进雪地里当做誓言——  
绝不会抛下对方。  
云雀湿润的眼眶模糊了视线，光鲜亮丽的城堡逐渐模糊成灰和红的鸟笼，再慢慢变得昏暗…直到他失去意识，那扇门都不曾打开。

有什么东西尖锐的扎进伤口，刺痛令卡桑德猛地睁开眼。  
他躺在自己的床上，浑身酸痛，动弹不得。但伤势最严重的地方全部集中在脸部，导致卡桑德眼花了好一会儿才看清屋顶的灯。  
然后他反应过来，有人在为自己擦拭伤口。他脸部那些尖锐的疼痛正是来自沾了热水的毛巾：是与从军医生的粗鲁截然不同的，温柔的，伴随着轻叹的擦拭。  
这一天真是净没好事。卡桑德朝着天花板翻了个白眼。  
“把你的手拿开。”  
明知自己此刻需要的正是这样的照顾，但一想到这样做的是伊莱厄斯，卡桑德胃里就一阵翻滚，宁愿自己去接盆热水从头浇到脚。  
“...没事的，这里谁也不会来。”  
伊莱厄斯的声音从他头顶传来，那是时隔十几年卡桑德再次听到他讲话。虽然声线变化很大，但那份纤细易碎的感觉却并没变。可卡桑德从他的声音里听出一份疏离，那是令他痛心的年少的伊莱厄斯不曾拥有的。  
“省省吧，明明门外就有卫兵站岗。”既然劝说无效，卡桑德一把打开了放在自己额头上的手。  
他听到了一声悲伤的轻叹，里面包含着无奈，或许还有别的什么，但卡桑德并不愿去多想。他从床上支起身来环顾四周：这里很明显不是他的宿舍，而是属于伊莱厄斯的单人间。床垫柔软，灯光明亮，甚至还有独立的浴室。视线在屋里游走一周，最后卡桑德才看向他一直有所想念却又不愿面对的面孔。  
伊莱厄斯的模样只能比卡桑德记忆中的更加美丽，他那如阳光照在茫茫白雪上般耀眼的银发柔软纤细，从光滑的肩头垂下。饲养他的人一定相当看重那头秀发，它被护理得如同动物皮毛那样丝滑闪亮，即使是在军中也不见凌乱。瀑布般的头发自他两颊散下，正好遮挡住目光，但卡桑德看得见他两瓣薄唇，那是令雕塑家最引以为傲的地方；还有同发色一样镀银的浓厚睫毛，低低的垂着。  
在充斥着脏污、疾病与死亡的贫民窟中，居然诞生了这样美丽的孩子。卡桑德还是孩童时就常听见邻里议论伊莱厄斯。流言说他是贵族的私生子，也有人说他是异端者的遗孤…但对年幼的卡桑德来说，伊莱厄斯只是个长得有些秀气的同龄孩子而已。可现在，当他心痛万分的看向伊莱厄斯，发觉他所熟悉的关于他的一切都被剥离，就好似贵族生活将他由内而外换了个人，只留下这具出落得愈发艳丽的躯壳。  
觉察到卡桑德的目光，伊莱厄斯转过头来。他那一直低垂着的眼眸稍微抬起些，露出浅色的，玻璃一般的眼睛。那是双如同宝石般漂亮的眼睛，其中却没包含任何感情。在卡桑德上次见他时，那双眼里还留有孩童的锐气，剑一样闪闪发亮，如今却只是一潭死水。  
那目光说是悲哀也不为过。  
“我走了。”卡桑德再也不想同伊莱厄斯有过多接触，留在这里再多一分钟他都感觉自己的某一部分被剥夺，那过程比拳头砸在脸上还要痛苦上许多倍。  
“我同他们说过了，今晚你可以留在这里。”似乎是觉察到卡桑德想要起身，伊莱厄斯在他有所动作之前就如此说道。他的模样看起来有些窘迫，并不知道该怎样回应卡桑德的冷漠。  
毕竟这重逢和愉快毫不挂钩。  
“留在这里干什么啊，和你唠唠家常，聊聊这几年为什么你屁都不放一个？”  
话一出口卡桑德就后悔了。一直以来都是如此，面对伊莱厄斯他没办法隐藏起心中想法，他做不到像他那样冷冰冰，只能以恶言恶语道出心中伤痕。虽然卡桑德一向如此，但他觉得倒不如直接走了好。哪怕是回到宿舍，面对如毒药一般喷洒而出的恶言与殴打，也好过冻在这间气压极低的屋里。  
卡桑德隐约感觉到伊莱厄斯已经不再是他所想念的那个伊莱厄斯，而是经过精雕细琢后供人观赏的人偶。从他身边被抢走，关进灰和红的鸟笼中的知更鸟，被剖开喉咙替换上了机械的零件，这样他就可以日以继夜的歌唱。  
“我曾经试过，给你写信或是请求父亲允许你进来。但无一例外，全部以‘会威胁到我的安全’而被否决了。”这样说着的伊莱厄斯，眼神中闪过一丝落寞，“可卡斯，我从没忘记过你。”  
“少给我叫那么亲热。”这样的说辞在理，但卡桑德并不接受。他厌恶伊莱厄斯叫他昵称时的语气：双脚离地般的轻飘飘，遥远又陌生，既没有怀念也没有激情。  
“抱歉，我知道我让你等了足够久。”又是一声轻叹，包含着悲哀的叹息。卡桑德奇怪伊莱厄斯究竟在叹些什么，是二人如今悬殊的处境，已经支离破碎的过去，还是他这副怒气冲冲的模样。“父亲他花了许多时间陪我，在那之后我又拥有了许多玩伴，但…他们完全不能同你相提并论。”  
“哼..你是想说当我在外面饥寒交迫，被迫拿起比自己身体还重的剑谋生时，你在温暖的宫殿里玩着过家家游戏吗？”  
“抱歉，我…”想说些什么，伊莱厄斯却又放弃了。卡桑德的愤怒，他的悲伤，所承受的伤痛和孤独是他并没办法触及到的。他能猜测到那些负面情绪都是因他而起，却也正是因为是由他而起，所以他无能为力。无力感逐渐蔓延到他的全身，让他双手发冷。但伊莱厄斯并没因卡桑德对他摆出副臭脸就退缩。他深吸口气，用相对坚硬些的目光看向卡桑德，哪怕在对方看来那依旧是一成不变的玻璃珠。  
“至少从现在开始，我能为你做些什么了。”  
做些什么？那刺耳的，漠不关心的，高高在上掷下怜悯的话语令卡桑德气得脑门发昏，那些被细心擦拭过，但依旧青紫肿胀的伤口火烧一般的疼了起来。哪怕被医好，骨头缝合，淤青消散，脸上也永远会残留有被打的记忆，那是任何人都无法修复的记忆。被从他身边抢走，剥夺了皮囊以外的一切的伊莱厄斯如今却学着贵族的伪善来怜悯他。  
明明是对他所遭遇的一切毫不关心，只想赶紧妥协了事的态度。  
伊莱厄斯想必从不知道他被从他家门口一脚踢开，缩在地上受人嘲笑的事吧。  
也不明白面对尸体吓个半死，却要被迫举起死者的剑迎向敌人是种怎样的感觉吧。  
他只是同在宴会上欢闹的家伙们一并，漠然注视着卡桑德这样的家伙的挣扎和死亡，对着文人臆想的悲剧故事落下泪水，然后去做自己该做的事。

在衣着华贵的鸟儿们叽喳的嘲笑与辱骂声中，满身伤痕和污渍的云雀明白了一件事。  
埋进雪里的信物，只会被冰水浸泡，生锈，腐烂，冻结，变得面目全非。

伊莱厄斯会做些什么呢？既然是关在笼中的鸟，想必也只会被用来观赏把玩。常挂在嘴边的父亲，也就是吸干他的血液和骨髓，扯下他的羽毛，直到他的生命干枯凋零、变得毫无用处的饲主吧。  
为了这种用途被带走，还觉得我的命运更为悲惨，真是

可悲又可笑的鸟儿啊。

“伊勒，什么都为我做吗？”从熊熊燃烧着的怒火中生出恶劣的报复情绪，卡桑德开口却相当冷静，看起来就像完全接受了伊莱厄斯的提案。为了布下那索性将一切都破坏殆尽的陷阱，他甚至用上了年少时的爱称。  
“是，我会尽量做到的。”伊莱厄斯如此回答。卡桑德稍微有些惊讶他那纤细易碎的声音中竟带上了几丝振奋和喜悦。

终有一天，在他臆想的囚笼中——

愤怒与悲伤喷涌而出，化为充斥妒火的暴虐。  
“那让我操你。”  
“...卡斯？”  
正如卡桑德所想的那样，对突如其来的冒犯发言，伊莱厄斯端丽的脸上露出了半是惊愕半是疑惑的表情。他当然想不到卡桑德居然会提出这样的要求。那张脸被雕琢的有如雕像一般，挨干的时候表情想必相当妖艳吧。  
看着伊莱厄斯那修长的脖颈和被头发遮盖住的，若隐若现的光滑肩膀，卡桑德突然来了兴趣。他那形状优美的锁骨随呼吸起伏，在卡桑德看来相当下流。  
从军生活里本来就基本碰不到女人，更何况他对伊莱厄斯本就有所肖想。  
“我说让我操你啊，你有给别人干过吧？”  
“卡斯，这种事我——”  
没给伊莱厄斯说完的机会，卡桑德掐住了伊莱厄斯的脖颈将他拽到床上。

终有一天，在他臆想的囚笼中——

掐住他雪白的脖颈。从卡桑德的掌心中传来了伊莱厄斯喉结的颤动。柔软的银发散了他一手，同他遍布伤痕与老茧的指根缠在一起。想要反抗一般，伊莱厄斯的手抓在了他手腕上，但那力道对卡桑德来说有如抓痒一般。轻而易举，他就取得了全部的控制权。  
“别那么叫我！”得以朝着伊莱厄斯发泄出全部愤怒的卡桑德咆哮着掐紧了伊莱厄斯发声的脖颈，他那柔和的眉蹙紧露出了痛苦的表情。伊莱厄斯那抿紧的唇瓣和眯起的眼眸，被卡桑德掐出了鲜红指痕的雪白肌肤，因呼吸困难而泛起绯红的脸颊，配合他胸腔的剧烈起伏在对方眼中妖媚又诱人。  
攻心的怒火在瞥见伊莱厄斯的媚态之后化作了欲望。将明天会发生什么抛之脑后，一手掐着伊莱厄斯的脖子，用折起的膝盖压在他腿上，卡桑德用另一只手撕开伊莱厄斯穿在身上的松垮衬衫。  
呈现在卡桑德眼底的是基本没什么肌肉的纤细躯干，如同陶瓷一样雪白光滑的肌肤大片的裸露出来，细腻的皮肤和柔软的腰线令伊莱厄斯的身体看起来像是身体瘦弱的女性。当卡桑德的手从他跳动的薄薄胸膛蹭过去的时候这种错觉更加明显。  
“呜！”伊莱厄斯发出声低低的痛呼，卡桑德掐住他的乳头用力拧了一下。覆盖在纤瘦胸脯上的小小肉粒吃痛变得红肿。卡桑德粗糙的指腹来回搓捏微热细薄的皮肤，在他看来伊莱厄斯肿起的乳尖是兴奋的表现，所以他更恶劣的折磨他：撕扯，抓挠，直到淡色的乳晕变为深红泛起血痕，雪白的胸口上遍布手指揉按的印记。伊莱厄斯口中的痛呼随着胸口擦痛的加剧逐渐转为破碎的悲鸣，似乎是想要蹬开卡桑德那样，他抬腿踩在他小腿上，但那样细微的力气并击不起什么波澜。  
因为疼痛和被施暴的恐惧，伊莱厄斯的眼角变得湿润泛红，他喘息着抓住卡桑德扼在他颈上的手，修剪得整齐的指甲陷进他的手背皮肤内。抓痛令卡桑德眉头一皱，但疼痛只能让他更来劲；并没有怜惜伊莱厄斯的想法，卡桑德扯开了伊莱厄斯的裤带。  
“停下来！”从伊莱厄斯喉中终于发出了类似抵抗一样的喊声，他那因惊恐，抑或是愤怒而瞪得浑圆的眼中渗出泪水，“卡斯，住手…这样的事、这样的事我做不到！”  
“我可没在问你意见。”摸上细长却柔软的大腿朝两侧掰开，卡桑德眉头挑起撇了一眼伊莱厄斯。他一头漂亮的银发因挣扎而散开，挺起的胸口还带有他揉捏的痕迹。他的声音沙哑，因为打颤而没办法连起来的话语在卡桑德听来不像制止，反倒是邀约。说不定平日他在那栋宅邸中就是这样做的，无力的说着诱惑的话，佯装无助的引人侵犯…卡桑德啐了一口。  
还给我！他心中有这样一个声音在咆哮，像是某种声音尖锐的鸟在嘶吼。带着疯癫的绝望和报复的狂喜，与他跳动的心脏共鸣。伊莱厄斯的身体正如他想象的那样，像是被赋予生命的伽拉忒亚，每寸皮肤每个毛孔都契合他的喜爱。他胯下的性器也像大理石雕塑一样干净光滑，柔软的垂在两腿之间。卡桑德伸手摸过去，伊莱厄斯哼了一声，腰条件反射似的跳起来。  
“你知道你说这种话的时候就像在勾引别人上你吗？”  
边说着恶劣的话，卡桑德一边握住伊莱厄斯的阴茎套弄起来，身为同性他自然知道肉棒的哪个部位最为敏感。将松松裹住一半龟头的包皮拉下，粗粝的指腹摩擦着粉红嫩肉的同时撸动茎身。即便伊莱厄斯万分不愿也只能被强迫着发出一两声热喘，细长的肉茎在男人熟练的玩弄下变得鼓胀硬挺，血管在卡桑德手心中砰砰跳动。明知是因为自己才会让伊莱厄斯有如此反应，但卡桑德会抓住一切机会来羞辱他。  
“你这不是硬了吗？伊莱厄斯，其实你挺爽的吧？”  
“不，我…”  
像是不敢相信正发生着的一切那样，伊莱厄斯啜泣着摇头。同身体的反应不同，下腹那股躁动的火热只能让他觉得恐惧。想要争辩却找不到词，反抗的动作也只是如同邀约，绝望的战栗感从他的后背蔓延开来。  
“为什么…对我…这样…？”  
伊莱厄斯零碎的抽泣中带着质问，像是在问卡桑德也像在问他自己。受那不期待任何答案的话语吸引，卡桑德看了一眼伊莱厄斯的脸。他的脸显然已经因为疼痛、害怕和悲伤渲染而变得湿润，悲叹的泪滴犹如撒了的弹珠从细长的眼眶滑落。伊莱厄斯眼中是浓厚的哀伤，却没有一丝愤怒和憎恶。  
如同是高高在上降下的垂怜，让原本已褪下大半的怒火又攻上卡桑德心头。伊莱厄斯哭泣的模样相当妩媚，可他一点都不想看见那张脸。

还给我！  
朝着阴沉的天空大吼的云雀，声音湮灭在满天飞雪中。  
将我的鸟儿，还给我…。

于是他将伊莱厄斯的身体粗暴的翻过去，任由那一头银发自肩胛瀑布般的披散开来。他曾很想亲吻它们，感受发丝的柔软，感受他温润的香气，但现在他只想将那发丝全部扯断。  
伊莱厄斯的后背曲线修长优美，臀部虽然窄却也还算肉乎。卡桑德掐着那软腰抬高伊莱厄斯的臀，那两瓣雪白的肉团之间隐约可见紧皱着的缝隙。卡桑德朝着手心啐了口唾沫，伸进伊莱厄斯的臀缝里抹在穴口上。他的掌心粗暴的揉着幼嫩的肉褶好让肛口紧缩的括约肌放松一些。

可知更鸟一言不发。

掏出早已胀痛的阴茎，像他难以入眠的夜晚一直在想着的那样，卡桑德将性器压进了伊莱厄斯湿润的股间。在他的臆想中这本该是个更美好的场景才是，但现在他只是将儿时玩伴当做处理性欲的壶来用。  
那被他尊称是“父亲”的蠢货一定想不到，他最宝贵的珠宝此刻正在被最不值钱、犹如蝼蚁一样低贱的兵士玷污吧？报复的快感和对未曾谋面的男人的怒意支配了卡桑德的大脑，在伊莱厄斯的腰上掐出血痕，他牟足了劲硬是撞开没被扩张的生涩后穴。  
“噫啊！”被强硬撑开来的黏膜被撕扯到了极限，仿佛从腹部被硬生生扯成两半，剧痛令伊莱厄斯扬长了脖颈发出一声尖锐的悲鸣。那是如同兔子被从空中抛到地面一般，惊恐又绝望的尖鸣。  
肌肉因为疼痛而紧紧绷起来，伊莱厄斯的腔内又热又干，入口又夹得他鸡巴生疼。不经扩张的直接进入显然还是太过鲁莽，紧咬着牙关发出蛇似的嘶嘶声，卡桑德只得慢慢摇起腰转着一点点旋开伊莱厄斯细窄的肉腔。  
“呜呃…痛…好疼…。”面对卡桑德的施暴伊莱厄斯浑身冒冷汗，细散的发丝变得潮湿，他发白的指节死死抓住床单。卡桑德每动一下伊莱厄斯就承受着五脏六腑都快要被捣碎的剧痛，器官受到压迫令他一阵反胃干呕出来，脊柱也因此而抖个不停。伊莱厄斯感觉自己的身体仿佛就钉在了卡桑德胯上，一根滚烫坚硬的铁棍在他体内搅动。  
伊莱厄斯原本冷漠端丽的脸庞现在变得涕泪夹杂，狼狈无比，本是引以为傲的银发乱成一团，身上也四处是被拧出的淤青和掐痕。可卡桑德却十分喜爱他这副他所赋予他的狼狈模样，伊莱厄斯承受的痛苦越多他就越兴奋。本是干涩狭窄，感受起来十分不舒服的肉壁也变得稍微柔软了些。不再去顾及伊莱厄斯的感受，卡桑德自顾自的动起来。原本卡在外面半段的肉壁在他用力之下直接顶进了里面，伊莱厄斯的肠腔虽然紧涩吸附力却相当好，又软又热的肉壁紧紧缠在鸡巴上令卡桑德发出一声舒爽的低吼。当他往出拔的时候，因为疼痛而打颤的肠肉如同具有黏性那样紧贴在涨大的性器上令拖拽感变得无比清晰。并不在意伊莱厄斯是否会因此而受伤，哪怕他流血他也不会有所心痛，卡桑德自顾自的摇动起腰来。  
这是他在军中的几年来第一次有性行为。肉与肉的贴合，黏膜被扯破散发出的血味无一不是增强快感的药剂。很快性快感与交配本能就超越愤怒占了上风，享受着破坏伊莱厄斯身体的快乐，卡桑德加快了抽插速度。  
“咕、呃…我的肚子…。”从背后传来的，酷刑似的冲撞令伊莱厄斯头晕眼花翻起了白眼，他能清晰的感觉到自己腹腔的某一处破了。而卡桑德涨大的性器每次都会紧贴着那一处擦过让伤口扯的更大，在灼烧痛和腹胀感之外又给他带来新的痛苦。害怕身体被彻底撕碎，伊莱厄斯抓住床单，汗湿的手肘蹭着床垫一点点朝前爬。  
那无用的挣扎在卡桑德看来相当可笑，却又因为伊莱厄斯想从他身旁逃脱而觉得恼怒。提起那已经没力气的腰用力撞向自己的胯，卡桑德扬手打在伊莱厄斯臀上。伴着一声脆响浮起的是红色的掌印，又觉得不够泄愤，卡桑德边发狠的碾着伊莱厄斯腹腔深处边抓起被他扇红的那瓣臀肉用力揉捏。  
“你想跑是不是啊？跑回家里继续舒舒服服做你的大少爷，然后把我存在过这回事彻底遗忘。”凑近伊莱厄斯垂下的尖耳旁，叼起敏感的耳尖用力啃咬直到表皮破损流出血来，卡桑德压在伊莱厄斯耳边说，“你能帮我什么？在我差点死在你家门口的时候你能帮我什么？在我险些被魔物撕碎的瞬间你能帮我什么？”  
嘶吼着，质问着，那些一直以来反复折磨着卡桑德的记忆全部得以发泄出来，本该是痛苦的记忆在性欲的助力下却让他更为兴奋，将伊莱厄斯当做发泄他怒火与欲望的壶，卡桑德扯起那银发朝后拽，迫使他直起来身子受他侵犯。  
“呃…不、救救我…。”包含着细碎词句的呻吟从伊莱厄斯口中漏出来，本是让他维持清醒的痛楚却因为过于强烈让他神志不清。他伸手想去抓卡桑德，伸到一半就因为筋疲力尽而垂下来。嗅到血与汗液之外的一股骚味，卡桑德不用看都知道是伊莱厄斯失禁了。尿液溅落的汩汩声音刺激他的神经，不会让他觉得心痛，只会让他更用力的羞辱对方。  
“救你？在你抛下我的那一刻怎么没想到要我救你？”伴随性高潮突然袭来的心痛感令卡桑德的脊背弓起，他嘶吼着叫着伊莱厄斯的名字，刺进他抽搐着的肠腔的最深处。将不再到来的明天和已不存在的未来抛之脑后，任由迷人的快感侵占全身，卡桑德的臀肉夹紧，腹部也跟着绷起来，那被血浆与嫩肉包裹的肉棒一颤朝着伊莱厄斯的伤口上喷溅出大量白浆，“伊勒，你为什么不救我？！”

知更鸟一言不发。  
回到云雀身边的知更鸟，被剥夺了声音。

失去了卡桑德身体做支柱的伊莱厄斯如同破败的玩偶一般倒在床上，从他两腿间滴滴答答流出来混着血丝的黏稠精液。看着那样支离破碎的伊莱厄斯卡桑德突然有些难受，那并不是破坏了某样东西后的惋惜和空虚，而是交织了愧疚与哀伤的难过。  
卡桑德也知道这样做的后果，他知道明日的太阳再也不会为他而升起。  
但他反倒觉得释然，这样一来，他同伊莱厄斯就在某种意义上扯平了。同等的背叛，同等的痛苦，以及…同等的憎恶。如此他就再也不用承受伊莱厄斯那高高在上的同情，哪怕他只短暂的获得了这份权利。  
所以当卫兵听到响动推门进来时，卡桑德并没表现得有多慌张和后悔。  
可他听到伊莱厄斯嘴里发出细若游丝的声音，那是，破碎的如同他们之间的关系一样的细小话语。勉勉强强还有一丝理智的伊莱厄斯似乎是想同他说些什么，于是卡桑德探头过去。  
他本以为自己所面对的是充满厌恶的燃烧着的目光，听到的是恶毒的辱骂和诅咒，但伊莱厄斯并不属于那二者。  
“…这样你满意了吗？”他说。  
望向卡桑德的，是湿润的哭泣着，将他推进地狱的悲哀眼神。像是神残忍又愉悦的看着受苦的人民死去一般，仁慈又虚伪的目光。  
“卡斯…这样你满意了吗？”  
伊莱厄斯轻声询问。  
没有回答。卡桑德从床上坐了起来，简单的披上衬衫。他扫了一眼围在他身边的那几个士兵，他们假装毫无波澜，面无表情，庄严又肃穆，实则卡桑德轻而易举就看出来他们惊讶又兴奋。指不定是在门外围观了好一会儿，等这一场戏结束了才进来清场。  
爱看戏还真是人之本性。卡桑德轻蔑的想，他朝向士兵中领头的那一个开口。  
“你想不想也来一炮啊？”

所爱一去不复返，被悲痛支配，发了疯的云雀，折断了知更鸟的翅膀。

“你这混账少讲胡话，现在立刻跟着我们走！”正如卡桑德所预料的那样，是强装漠不关心的硬派语气。但他已经注意到卫兵们的目光控制不住的去看蜷缩起来的伊莱厄斯，忍不住去看他那朝外流着精液的潮湿腿间。  
“你刚在外面撸管了吧？待到事发才自顾自的在这里打马后炮，你也得被判失职哦。”  
“你这家伙…！”  
“虽然绞死不至于…嘛，说不定呢。你知道吗，这可是老爷最喜欢的娈童。”他的声音清晰又冷静，抓起伊莱厄斯脱力的手腕将他拉到卫兵们的面前，揪着他的头发将他失神的脸露出来，“确实是相当漂亮啊…虽然我用过了，不过也还是挺紧的。”  
“你这家伙…你疯了吗？！”另一个士兵叫了起来，这家伙看上去明显年轻很多，面对突然降临到头上的死罪变得无比恐惧。  
“哼，你也不想连女人都没怎么碰过就死了吧？无论是脸还是身体，他都能当女人来用。”看到士兵开始动摇，卡桑德继续说道，他扒开伊莱厄斯的腿，将那原本隐藏起来的隐秘洞口暴露在这群士兵眼底，“怎样，不错吧？”  
接着是一阵极长的沉默，空气中只有伊莱厄斯沉重的呼吸声。他那完全脱力的身体既做不到反抗也无法发声，就这样过了一会，有个士兵朝前跨了一步。  
“好、好吧，我承认他看起来确实…。”  
担心被同伴针对，他有些扭捏的说着。但卡桑德知道这群人就是一丘之貉，在他强暴伊莱厄斯的时候这群人说不定就在外面商量好了吃他剩下的。现在这机会摆在他们眼前，饿狼自然会扑上来。

那时嘲笑云雀的鸟儿们，此时又欢快的聚集在了他身边。  
无辜就是罪过，一尘不染就是浑身污渍！雀跃着，飞翔着，歌唱着，他们拥戴云雀。  
荆棘做的王冠，戴在了曾经的受害者头上。

卡桑德被一拥而上的兵士推到一边，但他仍然可以心怀喜悦的观看这幕闹剧。一开始训斥卡桑德的那个卫兵从背后抱住伊莱厄斯，将他的大腿拉开。那暂时闭合不上的红肿肛门就这样一览无余的露出来。  
既然已经被人开过就不需要再扩张，借着卡桑德先前射进去的精液做润滑，男人的肉棒很容易就滑了进去。腹部又一次被撑开的不适令伊莱厄斯轻轻哼了一声，但他的脸随后就被扳向另一侧，一根粗黑涨大的肉棒压到了他脸上。似乎是被强烈的气味熏到，伊莱厄斯皱起眉张开了嘴呼吸，但并没有去含那根鸡巴的意思。  
或许他不知道该怎么做。这想法突然冒上卡桑德心头。但很快就被他否决了。  
“混蛋，装什么装，给我张嘴！”同刚才的严肃面容不同，那男人很快露出了真面目，他粗暴的抓着伊莱厄斯的下巴掰开，将鸡巴一把顶进他喉咙里去。卡桑德能看到伊莱厄斯那被撑得鼓起来的，涨得血红的喉管。他剧烈的咳嗽起来但是呼吸受阻，胃液大股的涌上来随着性器在嘴里翻搅吹出鼓泡。还真是悲惨。卡桑德幸灾乐祸的想。  
嘴与后孔都被占用，剩下的男人也着急的扑上去，从卡桑德的视角来看他们就如同一拥而上争夺交配权的动物一般滑稽。几乎伊莱厄斯身上的每一处地方都被占用，他细嫩的手心被塞入性器，头发也被撩起一缕缠上冒着热气的肉棒。伊莱厄斯的眼睛大部分时间紧闭着，但偶尔在张开的瞬间，那双眼睛会用余光求助似的看向卡桑德。  
可卡桑德根本没注意到。

将他的每一寸肉，每一块骨都享用干净，饥饿的鸟儿们露出了狰狞的面容狂欢着。  
云雀开了第一刀。他用汤盆接住了他的血，接下来他们蜂拥而上。

一根射完之后很快还有另一根，男人们换着使用伊莱厄斯身上的洞，腥臭浓稠的精液喷在他的脸和头发上，将那柔软的睫毛压的塌下，发丝黏的打结。连续的侵犯让伊莱厄斯连声音都发不出来，他的身体失去重心栽倒在床上，头面对的是卡桑德的方向。  
他原本要么闭紧要么半阖的眼睛突然睁得如鹰一样浑圆，目光直直盯向卡桑德的脸。那涣散的眼瞳盈满泪水，让卡桑德浑身不自在。他想装作自己毫不知情，但他的确从那其中看见了他每日每夜，直至现在还在思念的，渴望的眼神。  
那并不是请求卡桑德帮他脱离现在的处境，而是更为深邃的  
挣脱牢笼，比翼飞向苍穹  
的渴望。  
那个瞬间的伊莱厄斯死死盯着他，卡桑德突然觉得现在的他比以往的任何时刻都要美艳，比他记忆中任何时候的伊莱厄斯都要吸引他。他会愿意为了他做一切事情，哪怕摔进悬崖，粉身碎骨。  
伊莱厄斯的膝盖被压着打开，沉浸在欲望中的男人又一次刺穿了他的身体。他小小的颤了一下，那目光却没动摇。用尽一切力气，伊莱厄斯抬起手臂，他那沾着浑浊精液的手掌张开，像是要抓住卡桑德那样伸向他。  
无法控制自己的动作，卡桑德也朝着那一侧伸出了手。眼看两人的指尖就要触上，只要这一下，他就能带着伊莱厄斯逃离这古怪压抑的气氛，骑马飞奔而去，藏进山林间再也不会出来。只要他握住他的手——  
但那一切被突然出现的士兵背影硬生生的打断。男人打开伊莱厄斯的手，掐住他的脖子将自己的肉棒插进他嘴里。窒息令喉咙和直肠缩的更紧，那两人同时发出了舒爽的呻吟运动起来。卡桑德犹如后脑被人狠狠打了一下那样呆在原地，他的手还僵硬的立在半空中，停了好一会儿才下去。  
如今，伊莱厄斯的一切声音、情感，都无法传达给他了。狭小的卧室内除去几个男人的喘息声就只剩伊莱厄斯越来越弱的干呕声。呼吸道长时间的被挤压束缚让他近乎窒息，而仰躺的姿势更只让这一切变得更加严峻。精液和鼻水呛进鼻腔，被翻开露出鲜红嫩肉的肛门挤出白浆和汁液，卡桑德再也没办法去看那一切。

拔下羽毛，扯断翅膀，剜去眼睛，鸟的癫狂让云雀心生反胃，于是他离开会场，走到外面。  
雪花落进知更鸟的血中，立刻便融化，变得无影无踪了。  
多么炙热的血液…这么多年来，从未变过。  
云雀突然响起了某一天约定的一切，是他们打完最后一场雪仗的那一天，知更鸟交给他的，作为誓言的信物。  
是一个雪球。

“喂，你丫也太慢了，干快一点啊，我快要憋死了。”  
似乎是使用伊莱厄斯身体的人过于贪恋那具坏了的身体的温暖，有士兵发出了不耐烦的声音。卡桑德抬起眼皮看过去。  
“你吵死了，这可是老子三年来第一次干人啊。”趴在伊莱厄斯身上的男人不甘示弱的回骂到，他的性器用力上挑，将翻在外面的肠肉勾得起来，留出一道狭窄的空隙。看见这一幕的男人突然有了想法。  
“反正这洞也松的不行了，拿来给两个人干也行吧？”  
“...哈？无所谓，你可别挤我。”虽有疑问，但正干着伊莱厄斯的男人也同意了这做法。他两手夹在伊莱厄斯的膝窝处将他抱起来，正好露出还吞着鸡巴的软烂肛门。  
“同时干屄和屁眼不也是这感觉吗？”说着下流话，士兵将自己高涨的鸡巴蹭在了肛口处，肠肉正好能浅浅吞进一截将一半龟头覆盖。于是那男人的腰朝前用力一挺——  
“啊！呜、咕啊！”一直沉默着的伊莱厄斯突然发出尖叫咳嗽起来，他的腹部剧烈收缩了几下，随后精液混着淡黄的胃液就从他口中呕了出来。在胃中发酵过的精液臭味更加强烈，连那几个干的正在兴头上的士兵都露出了嫌恶的表情。  
“给我咽回去，你这条母狗！”正对着伊莱厄斯的那个士兵或许是因为身上沾到了他吐出来的东西而暴怒，他恶狠狠扇了他一个耳光，捏起他双颊强迫他将嘴闭上。相互挤压着插在伊莱厄斯体内的那两根肉棍仿佛要将他的腹部压碎那样彼此抽送进出着。  
而卡桑德，他无能为力，只能看着伊莱厄斯被他亲手杀掉，看着他在某一刻犹如烟花般灿烂的绽放开来又迅速陨落。卡桑德再看他时，他眼中已经没有任何光芒，变成了黯淡的一潭死水。淤青、体液、血痕布满他的全身，支离破碎的伊莱厄斯已经不再是任何人记忆或是印象中的伊莱厄斯，只是一摊任人切割的烂肉。  
而亲自造成这一切的，是卡桑德本人。他不得不面对伊莱厄斯被他摧毁的现实，不得不面对伊莱厄斯属于他的那一部分已经彻底被抹杀，永远无法再回到他身边了。

回到云雀身边的知更鸟，仅仅只是嘹亮高歌了一声，就再也无法飞翔了。  
云雀终于发觉，埋进雪中的信物俨然成为了雪。只需他呼唤一声，就能明白知更鸟就在他身边。  
可如今，知更鸟那纤细的身体，美丽的羽毛，都随着呼啸的寒风飞往不知何处了。  
留给云雀的，只有千年不化的冻原。

卡桑德再也无法看下去了。士兵们喧闹，嚎叫，为了永远不会到来的明天而狂欢着，朝着无辜的生灵发泄他们的怨恨和恐惧。很快就会有巡逻的人来到这里目睹这场闹剧，很快太阳就会升起，很快他们就将一无所有…  
他起身绕过兴奋的叫唤着的士兵来到外面。今夜的天气却意外的晴朗，卡桑德甚至能看到一轮明月正悬在自己头顶。他越往雪里走就离喧闹声越远，直到走进没有灯火，只剩月光的地方，卡桑德才停下。  
在他止步的那一瞬间，他的膝盖就直接脱力跪倒，砸进雪地里。  
“...你想再玩一次打雪仗吗？”不说给任何人的低语，从卡桑德嘴里嗫嚅着说出。他的鼻尖发酸，大脑发涨，但他还是赤手伸进雪地里，捧起一堆白雪捏出一个圆润的雪球来。温柔的月光照的雪地闪闪发亮，像极了伊莱厄斯的双眸。  
那一天是以伊莱厄斯击中他的脑门而结束的。

“是我。”云雀说。  
“是我杀了知更鸟，用我无处安放的爱与恨。”

等他回过神来的时候，卡桑德已经将雪球拍在了自己脸上。他冻红的手心用力碾了几下，让雪球在自己的额头上碎开来。他如愿以偿的感受到炙热的泪水伴随雪块一同倾泻而下。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾处的思路来源于《追风筝的人》。  
> 写的时候感觉这套路怎么这么熟悉，最后终于想起来，那是哈桑面对阿米尔没来由的发火，拾起地上的石榴砸在自己额头上碾烂的瞬间。  
> 朝主角伸手的场景，来源于《媚肉之香》的BE17。  
> “云雀”与“知更鸟”的意象来源为童谣《是谁杀了知更鸟》。如果你想到了同名游戏，我确实是听着那个的bgm写的。


End file.
